Cuando el recuerdo vuelve
by xabax
Summary: El detective Astro padre dejó un caso sin resolver: La ladrona Lucifer que se le escapó. Ahora se presenta la oportunidad de saber quién se ocultaba tras esa identidad.


Fanfic de Saint Tail

"Cuando el recuerdo vuelve"

Por Xabax

Parecía una persecución más, de esas que gustaba efectuar con su hijo para atrapar a Siniestra, la ladrona que le había ocasionado varios dolores de cabeza y el mayor récord de ladrones capturados en el menor tiempo, sabía que Siniestra tenía que ver con el arresto de todos aquellos criminales, como si se los entregara a él y a Daniel en bandeja de plata para que sólo hagan la parte de entregarlos a la justicia. Pero esta persecución le traería de regreso un recuerdo lejano al detective Astro padre…

Un valioso collar ya estaba en manos de ella, el detective Julio Astro y Daniel ya iban unos pasos detrás en medio de postes de luz, tejados y calles oscuras, pero hubo un momento en que Siniestra saltó a un edificio tan alto que ellos no lo iban a lograr sin algo de tiempo, que era justo lo que no tenían. Así, parecían ya vencidos, Siniestra se dio la vuelta, y coquetamente, le dedicó a Astro Júnior un beso de despedida mientras le decía:

-"SI SIGUES SIENDO TAN LENTO, PODRÍA UN DÍA DESAPARECER PARA SIEMPRE, Y NUNCA SABRÁS QUIEN SOY"

Esa frase se marcó como en placa de acero en la memoria del padre muchos años atrás. Recordó a la también muy ágil Ladrona Lucifer, aquella que quiso capturar en sus tiempos de novato, dedicó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para capturarla, nunca lo consiguió.

La recordó con tristeza, en esos años de joven detective comenzaba a sentir algo más que interés profesional en atraparla, y una noche, la que la vio por última vez, estaba a punto de decírselo, pero por la timidez dejó que se le fuera de las manos, una vez más, con la idea de que se lo podría decir al día siguiente. Se equivocó.

Nunca volvió a aparecer, nunca supo su identidad, nunca imaginó que ese sentimiento que quedó sin resolver se enterraría en el olvido al conocer a la madre de Daniel, y que a él estaba a punto de ocurrirle lo mismo…

-¡DANIEL, SIGAMOS CON LA PERSECUCIÓN, NO DEJAREMOS QUE ESCAPE! ¡YA!- Gritó con tal fuerza y sentimiento, que Daniel se quedó estupefacto. Jamás había visto un brillo en sus ojos de esa naturaleza y un semblante de alguien que alguna vez perdió la esperanza y vuelve a resurgir con gran fuerza, y ese tono de voz le era completamente extraño. Pero salió de sus 2 segundos de asombro y volvió a correr tras Siniestra

-De modo que piensan continuar ¿eh?, veamos si insistiendo más logran atraparme- Siniestra les dijo mientras corría, quedando ligeramente sorprendida por esa reacción del detective Astro padre, sin pensar que se vería en medio de un caso sin resolver desde hace mucho tiempo, el de Astro y Lucifer.

A la medianoche, Siniestra y sus perseguidores se encontraban sobre un tejado un tanto desgastado por el tiempo, Siniestra logró pasar a la siguiente casa, pero ellos pisaron una teja debilitada y cayeron dentro del caserón causando un gran estruendo. Aun si salieran rápido, ya sería muy tarde, ya les llevaba mucha ventaja.

-Rayos, se volvió a escapar- Dijo Daniel chasqueando los dedos en señal de coraje por su fracaso, y recordando lo de hacía unos momentos, ayudó a su padre a levantarse, lo sacudió y le preguntó:

-Oye papá ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en la persecución?- Daniel pregunto completamente preocupado por su padre.

-Tendremos una larga charla en casa- dijo un tanto fuera de sí.

Esa ladrona le recordó a la otra, y se parecían bastante: su agilidad y rapidez, sus cabellos, su misteriosa figura, había algo en ella de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en casa…

-"Daniel aquí hay algo que tienes que saber."- Daniel, para oír mejor, se acercó a su padre, que estaba en el sillón de la sala.

"Hace mucho tiempo, hace casi como 20 años, vivía en una ciudad muy lejana a Seika. Durante mis tiempos de principiante como policía, sólo tenía una prioridad en mi vida: Atrapar a la ladrona Lucifer. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos con nuestras misiones nocturnas, comencé a sentir algo especial por ella, de una forma mucho más que profesional. Pronto se convirtió en una obsesión. Sólo pensaba en ella día y noche, y soñando con algún día poder capturarla. Todo esto fue mucho antes que conociera a tu madre. Siempre había emoción y desafío en cada una de nuestras noches, hasta que de repente, desapareció. Una noche antes de su desaparición final, había pensado seriamente en una idea que quizás a ti te parezca un poco loca"

-"¿Y qué era?"

-"Pedirle que saliera conmigo, y que dejara esa vida de ladrona, y yo le perdonaría todo."

-"¿Pero que pasó?¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?"

-"Muy simple, me había llenado de temor y de duda cuando me formulé esa idea, creí que aún había tiempo para pensarlo. Fue demasiado tarde cuando reuní el valor. Ella se fue para no volver jamás. Esa noche la había perdido al dar la vuelta en un edificio de apartamentos. Vi que una ventana se abrió, pero por la distancia no pude determinar qué departamento fue en donde se escondió. Buscamos en todo el edificio y jamás encontramos nada, sólo a cierto joven practicante de magia que tenía rosas regadas en toda su habitación"

-"¿Practicante de magia?"

-"Sí, y tu debes saber quién es: Gerardo Cardona, el padre de tu compañera Mimí"

-"Precisamente aquella noche, fue que encontré a tu madre. Cuando estaba persiguiendo a Lucifer, tropecé sin querer con una señorita de más o menos la misma edad que yo, era de piel blanca, de mirada gentil, unos ojos y unos cabellos azabaches, largos y lacios, tenía unas manos hermosas, era de muy atractiva silueta y alta. Ella estaba necesitada de los servicios de la policía, necesitaba que la ayudaran con su madre que estaba desaparecida. Con resignación tuve que atender el caso. Sin embargo, poco a poco me involucré en lo personal con ella. Cuando finalmente se resolvió su caso con éxito, comenzamos a salir. Es increíble cómo influyó la Ladrona Lucifer, a tal grado que sin saberlo, me ayudó a encontrar a la mujer de mi vida. Me pregunto que sería de ella ahora.

-No lo sé, pero ¿Qué harías si la volvieras a ver?-

-Sólo quiero saber qué ha hecho de vida. Me gustaría oír que dejo todo eso atrás. Aunque creo que ya lo hizo, ya nadie habla de ella ahora, ahora es Siniestra quien ocupa los titulares del periódico.-Rió un poco al recordarlo. Es hora de dormir. Mañana llegarás ojeroso a la escuela.

Daniel sabía que ahora se encontraba ante un nuevo caso, pero ahora de corte personal; quizás, para obtener las primeras pistas, tendría que preguntarle a su rival, Siniestra, algunas cosas. Con estos pensamientos se fue a la cama, y pronto lo venció el sueño.


End file.
